I'm Comin' Over
by LacytheSilverWerewolf
Summary: They were never meant to stay away from each other. Closure wasn't what they were truly looking for. But can they figure out what it is they both want? And is it the same thing? Derek/OC


Begin Transmission

Lacy here! With a strong wish to once again be able to listen to music without story ideas popping into my head. Especially while I'm driving. Alone. There was a bit of swerving. Not gonna lie. But this song, which I've heard multiple times before, suddenly struck a chord with me as a great idea for Effie and Derek. One day I may write a Sterek again. One day. Anywho! So, the song is I'm Comin' Over by Chris Young. Amazing singer and fantastic song. If you want to listen to it while reading, it might help a bit. I can't really say much else so read on!

Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine. I don't own Derek, Chris Young or the song. *blinks* Damn, don't I wish.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Edit Transmission

So, I attempted to fix the ending of this to make it flow better, but it just didn't work. So I removed the last description portion and left it with the final dialogue. Hope it's still good!

End Edit Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I just, I can't do it any more."

"I get it. I'll see you around, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, bye."

"Goodbye."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek didn't pay any attention to the traffic lights as he blasted his way along the road from his loft. He was such an idiot. All the fights they'd ever had, all the times they agreed it wasn't working and that they were better apart, it never stuck. He didn't know why he thought this time was going to be any different.

No matter how many times they turned away from each other, broke up and said things were done, they always came back. They were drawn to each other in a way that couldn't be defined. And to hell with the closure of moving on. She was his forever and he wasn't about to lose her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I miss you."

"I thought we agreed not to do this."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, Dad and Stiles are out and I'm alone. Never mind, I'll let you go. It's late."

"I'm on my way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched out her bedroom window, waiting for the lights of the Camaro to shine around the corner. For the sign that he'd meant his words. That he was on his way, that he was coming over.

Her dad kept telling her she needed to move on. That she needed the closure of moving away for college and meeting new people. Maybe even dating other people, finding someone who truly worked with her. But no matter what, it was always him. He was the one she always came back to, time and again. And it wasn't going to change.

As headlights came around the corner and the familiar engine of the Camaro sounded, Effie turned and charged from her room. He was back and she wasn't going to let him leave again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Is this the right thing to do?"

"I honestly don't know. But I can't let you go."

"Then don't. Go to college wherever you want. I'll go with you, or stay here and wait for you to come back. Whatever you want."

"I can't ask you to do that. You deserve to do what you want just as much as I do."

"As long as I have you, that's all I want. I don't care if it's here or across the country. I can't let you go, either. Please."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It wasn't clear if things were really going to change this time, but one thing Derek and Effie knew was that there was nothing better than being in each other's arms. The moment the front door opened, Derek pulled Effie close and hadn't let her go since. They moved in a well known dance up the stairs and into Effie's room. Once the door was closed, clothes vanished and they slid between the sheets.

They didn't talk any more, not that night. The only sounds spoken were of passion, love and want. They both wanted. And they both got it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Do you think we can do it?"

"I think the only thing that's ever stopped us from truly trying is our own doubts."

"Then let's do it. You and me."

"You lead. I'll follow."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, the only part of this I struggled with was the ending bit and that might be obvious when read. I had the song playing as I wrote, which is usually a good idea, but I kept pausing to sing and that meant losing my train of thought. My ADD is strong tonight. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Effie is honestly one of my favorite girls to write. Her, Grace and Heidi. They're my guaranteed to work out in the end trio. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
